The Blue Cafe
by LiBette
Summary: During the R breakup, general angsty thing. No real Breakup resolve, gomen ne.


Setting: R Breakup  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. So leave me alone! However, this story does belong to me.  
So....  
The Blue Café  
  
Usagi got onto the bus and sat down in an empty seat. She turned to the window and stared outside, but didn't see a thing. ***Why won't Mamo-chan see me? He said he doesn't love me. He loves Serenity, not me. I'm just a ditz and a klutz. No wonder he doesn't love me.***  
  
Usagi got off the bus. She turned and looked down the street - and stopped. ***This isn't my stop! I got off at the wrong place!*** She looked around for something familiar. Seeing a street sign, she recognized the name. ***Oh, I got off downtown, okay. I can get back home easy.*** Realizing that she was not lost, she set about exploring this area of town. Seeing a sign for a café, she went inside.  
  
She marveled at the décor of the place, it was gorgeous! Then she sat down at the bar. "What can I get ya?" The man behind the counter asked. "A chocolate milkshake?" Usagi asked timidly. The man grinned. "My favorite! Coming right up."  
  
The blonde-haired girl looked around some more, and listened to the pair playing onstage. One violin, one piano, yet it sounded like an orchestra. They stopped at the end of the song, and leaned in to each other and discussed something, then turned back to their instruments. They started playing a new song.  
  
***Oh, it's so pretty!*** Usagi thought. She got up and walked closer to the stage. When they stopped playing, she went up to the pianist. "What song was that?" She asked the sandy blonde woman.  
  
"It's called For the Princess." The woman responded. The violinist smiled. "Did you really like it?" She asked as she set down her violin.  
  
"Oh yes!" Usagi nodded. "Can you play something else?"  
Then, as an after thought, Usagi blushed. "Oh, gomen ne, I've been so rude! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi des."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Usagi-san. I'm Mitchiru and this is Haruka." The violinist introduced them. "How about Lion Heart by SMAP?"  
  
Usagi stared in wonderment. "Really? Sugoi!"   
(AN: I don't want to type the song, so if you want it, just look it up online, it's really good!)  
After the song finished, Haruka turned to Usagi. "Hey, Usagi-san, do you sing?"  
Usagi thought about it. "When I'm alone, demo I don't think I'm good at it." Mitchiru and Haruka looked at her. ***Yep, It's our princess, all right. She answered the question exactly as she did in the Silver millennium!*** They thought. "Well, Usagi-san -"  
"You can call me Usagi-chan if you guys want." Usagi interrupted.  
"Ok, Usagi-CHAN, come on up, and try singing with us. Do you know the song "Galileo" by Indigo Girls?" Usagi nodded.  
They started playing, Usagi sitting on the bench with Haruka.  
Then Usagi started singing.  
"Galileo's head was on the block  
The crime was looking up the truth  
And as the bombshells of my daily fears explode,  
I try to chase them to my youth.  
And then you had to bring up reincarnation  
Over a couple of beers the other night.  
And now I'm serving time for mistakes  
Made by another in another lifetime.  
How long 'til my soul gets it right?  
Can any human being ever reach that kind of light?  
I call on the resting soul  
Of Galileo  
King of night vision  
King of Insight  
And then I think about my fear of motion  
Which I never could explain  
Some other fool across the ocean years ago  
Must have crashed his lil' airplane!   
How long 'til my soul gets it right?  
Can any human being ever reach that kind of light?  
I call on the resting soul  
Of Galileo  
King of night vision  
King of Insight  
I'm not making a joke  
You know me, I take everything  
So seriously  
If we wait for the time  
When our souls get it right  
Then at least I know there'll be no room  
For you in my nation  
In my lifetime, I'm still not right  
I offer thanks to those before me  
That's all I have to say  
'Cause maybe you squandered a few bucks in your lifetime  
And now I have to pay  
Then again, it feels like some sort of inspiration  
To let the next life off the hook  
She'll say "look what I had to overcome from my last life.  
I think I'll write a book"  
How long 'til my soul gets it right?  
Can any human being ever reach that kind of light?  
Except for the resting soul  
Of Galileo  
King of night vision  
King of Insight."  
  
As the melody died down, the owner came out from behind the bar, clapping. "you three work well together! I think you should play with them, Usagi - that's what you said your name was, right?"  
Usagi nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Play with them? You really think so?"  
Mitchiru smiled at her. "Yes, Usagi-chan, you should. You have a great voice! Will you come back tomorrow night and sing when we perform?"  
Usagi looked from Mitchiru to Haruka. "You guys aren't mad at me for butting in?"  
Haruka laughed. "With that voice? You should have joined up with us earlier!"  
Usagi smiled. A real smile, something she rarely did anymore. "I'd love to!"  
With that, they started planning out songs to play the next night.   
  
Walking home that night, Usagi smiled to herself. ***Me, a singer. Wow!! This is going to be so awesome! I should tell the others.*** Then her face dropped, remembering how the other senshi were disappointed in her about her feelings for Mamo-chan. ***Well, I won't tell them, then. But I'll tell Naru-chan!***  
  
Usagi told Naru over lunch. She was hanging out with Naru rather than the senshi today, and enjoying it. ***Just like old times!*** she thought.  
"No way!!! Sugoi, Usagi-chan!!! Can I come tonight?" Naru shrieked. "That is too cool! You're gonna be a singer?"  
Usagi grinned at Naru. "Yep, Haruka-san and Mitchiru-san like me singing to their playing. You want to come, really? That's great! Here, be at The Blue Café at 6, k? It's downtown."   
Well, that night, at the Blue Café, Usagi, Haruka, and Mitchiru got great reviews - and tips. Both Haruka and Mitchiru were stunned at this, seeing as they didn't plan for it and didn't even have a tip jar out. The three performers started performing every Wednesday and Friday night at the Blue Café. The senshi were quite aware that Usagi was keeping a secret, and one Tuesday, Makoto and Ami decided to follow her to see where she went after school.  
  
"The Blue Café?" Makoto wondered out loud. "Why is she going there? It's totally off her walk home!"  
Just then, Usagi came out, followed by Haruka and Mitchiru. "So, Usagi-chan, are we still on for tomorrow?" Haruka asked.  
Usagi grinned at the older couple. "Of course, Haruka-san, Mitchiru-san! And I'll work on these songs..." she glanced at the tape in her hand, then back, "...and they'll be ready by Friday!"  
Mitchiru smiled at their tiny friend. "Ne, Usagi-chan, you need to study for that test you have on Friday. So we'll plan that for next week."  
Just then Usagi's communicator beeped. "Oh, gomen ne, gotta split! See ya tomorrow!"  
She called out as she rushed off. Usagi hid behind a building. "Usagi here!" She said into the comm. Rei's face answered her...or rather, Mars's face. "Get yer butt over to the park, Moon! Youma!"  
"Be right there!" Usagi flipped off her communicator and grabbed her brooch. "Moon...prism...POWER!"  
(AN: I will spare you the transformation. Also, is it prism or crystal power at this point? I don't remember!)  
Sailor Moon dashed out of the alley and into the park.  
"Stop right there!" She yelled at the youma that was attacking Mars and Venus. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I am Sailor Moon!"   
"I am Sailor Mercury!"   
"I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
Two voices yelled from behind Sailor Moon.  
Moon sweatdropped. "There you guys are!"  
(AN: We all know how these fights go. They attack, Moon gets almost killed but saved by Tuxedo Kamen, Moon goes all mushy over him, Tux Boy shoots her down and disappears, and they heal the youma. So that's what happened, and I don't feel like writing the attack phrases and etc over and over again.)  
"Moondusted!" Moon yelled.  
Then they all de-transformed, and Rei went up to Usagi. "Hey, Odango Atama, where have you been lately?"  
Usagi looked at Rei. "What do you mean? I show up at every youma attack!"  
Rei sighed. "Yeah, every youma attack, but you hardly ever spend time with us anymore. You come to the senshi meetings, but don't hang out with us at Crown anymore."  
Usagi shrugged. "Just haven't felt like it, I guess."  
Makoto broke in, "Who were those people you were hanging out with earlier? At the Blue Café?"  
Usagi glared at Makoto. "Mako-chan, were you spying on me?"  
Ami blushed, embarrassed. "Not spying, just...trying to figure out where you've been all the time."  
Usagi glared at the four senshi around her. "That is my business, and it doesn't include you! I don't feel like dealing with this right now."  
With that, Usagi turned at left the four staring at her retreating back. Minako was the first to break the silence. "So what happened at this...Green Café?"  
"Blue, Minako-chan, Blue Café. Well, Usagi came out of there with a guy and a girl, both older than us, and they were talking about something being on for tomorrow."  
"What's on for tomorrow?" Rei inquired.  
"They never said." Ami continued where Makoto had stopped. "Then Usagi said she would learn some songs for Friday, but they were talking about her schoolwork, and postponed that until next week. I'm not sure yet, but it sounds like Usagi sings with them at the Blue Café."  
"And if that's true, then she sings tomorrow! I know just what we'll do...We'll go tomorrow to the Blue Café!" Rei said. The tone in her voice brooked no argument.  
The next day, Usagi avoided the senshi at school. She was still mad about them following her to her secret place. ***That was my place to get away from all the magic and Luna and moon princess stuff, and what do they do?*** She thought angrily. ***They invade it! Forget them, Usagi! You have a song to remember!***  
Usagi went straight to the Blue Café after school, and met up with Haruka and Mitchiru. "Konnichi'wa, minna-san!" Usagi greeted everyone as she walked through the doors. Mitchiru looked at Haruka, both smiling. ***Hime-chan...*** They both thought.  
"Hey, Usagi-chan." Haruka greeted. "You ready with those songs yet?"  
Usagi frowned. "You said I should wait until after my test! Now you want them NOW?? Haruka-san, you're so MEAN! WAAAAAH!!!!"  
Mitchiru winced, then said laughingly, "She was kidding, Usagi-chan! How about the ones we've planned for tonight?"  
In an instant, Usagi had stopped her wailing and was grinning at the older females. "Yup, all ready! Can we practice with Galileo, though? I really like that song."  
Mitchiru nodded, and said lightly, "Of course."  
  
At 5:30 that night, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako crowded behind a bush, watching the entryway to the Blue Café. When enough people had gone in to make it pretty crowded inside, they stood up and walked in the doorway.  
Mamoru was watching the senshi, and confused by their behavior, decided to enter also.  
  
At six o'clock, Haruka and Mitchiru took the stage, and played their "traditional" starting piece: "For the Princess". As the song finished, a blonde-haired girl took the end of the piano bench, and the senshi and Mamoru had a collective heart attack. That girl was Usagi!  
  
Usagi, for her part, didn't look out at the darkened tables, and nodded to Haruka and Mitchiru. She said softly, "If you ever did believe".  
  
(If you ever did believe by Stevie Nicks)  
  
You've left me now and it's seasoned my soul  
And with every step you take I watch  
Another part of you go  
I continue to build the wall  
You were so strong   
I fell to my knees  
And I don't think I can handle this at all  
Well one more night I'd like to lie and hold you  
Yes and feel  
To make you smile  
I'd like to be there for you  
Have you forgotten...me?  
And the days go by  
Doing nothing about this  
How much time  
Will I have to spend?  
My mind wont rest and I don't sleep  
Not even in my dreams  
If you ever did believe for my sake  
If you ever did believe  
And the days go by  
Doing nothing about them  
How much time  
Will I have to spend?  
Well one more night I'd like to lie and hold you  
Yes and feel  
To make you smile I'd like to be there for you  
Have you forgotten...me?  
Baby don't leave me  
Baby don't leave me  
Baby don't leave me  
I'm down on my knees  
Baby don't leave me  
I'm begging you to please  
Don't leave me...  
  
As the song finished, Usagi looked down at her hands, and then at the crowd. Mamoru, for his part, was in shock, and trying to crawl into the woodwork. ***I did that to her. It's all my fault, my Usako - so depressed because of me.***  
Usagi glanced around, and then did a double take. ***Mamo-chan is here! But...no...he doesn't love me. Usagi, just ignore him.***  
Mitchiru noticed Usagi's sudden change in mood and leaned towards the small girl. "You okay? We can do Piano Man instead of Insensitive, if you want."  
Usagi shook her head. "No, we'll do Insensitive next."  
Haruka nodded in deference to Usagi. "Alrighty, whatever you want, Usagi-chan."  
(Insensitive by Jann Arden)  
How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss  
How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare  
How do you block the sound of the voice  
You'd know anywhere  
Oh I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good byes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me  
Maybe you might have some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive  
Insensitive  
Insensitive  
How do you numb the skin  
After the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush  
How do you free your soul  
After you found a friend  
How do you teach your heart  
It's a crime  
To fall in love again  
Oh you probably won't remember me  
It's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast I feel too much  
I thought that you might have  
Some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive  
  
Usagi looked up in Mamoru's eyes as the instruments played on, and he looked away. Mamoru was on the verge of breaking down. ***It's better this way, Usako.*** Mamoru left a rose on the table and ran out of the Blue Café.  
  
The senshi looked at each other, and at the running Mamoru. They all started whispering at the same time.  
"Oh, man, I feel like crap. We never even let her talk to us about it!"  
"Oh, poor Usagi-chan. She's had to deal with it alone for so long."  
"I never even gave her a chance...just kept making fun of her. I can be so dumb!"  
"She's been so depressed, and we never even let her know we care!"  
"We should apologize for being mean."  
"We always tease her for being sad about Mamoru-san."  
"We are horrible protectors."  
They looked at each other, and to the quiet girl on the stage.  
Right then, the tall man stood from the piano. "Intermission!" He called, and he and the aqua-haired woman turned to Usagi.  
"That was him, wasn't it, Hime-chan?"  
"That was Endymon? That little no - good piece of -"  
"Haruka-chan, calm down."  
Usagi started. "How do you know he's Endymon? And how do you know about me being a princess?"  
Haruka smiled. "Well, we'd be horrible protectors if we didn't know who you were. And we existed in the silver millennium, so of course we know Endymon."  
Mitchiru bowed to Usagi. "Sailor Neptune, pleased to formally make your acquaintance."  
Haruka also bowed and said "Sailor Uranus."  
Usagi looked at them. "More senshi?"  
Haruka eyebrow twitched. "Yea...We're two of the four outer senshi. I think you already know Pluto, and then there's Saturn."  
Usagi smiled. "So you're here -" with that, she swept her hand at the Café, "-to protect me?"  
Mitchiru sweatdropped. "Not quite, Hime-chan." She laughed softly, then continued, "We're here to perform. We're here -" Mitchiru gestured gracefully toward the ground, "to protect you."  
Haruka shook her head ruefully. "So, are we gonna finish this performance, or what?"  
"What should we do for the last song?" Usagi wondered.  
"How about 'One in a million world' by Mackenzie Phillips?"  
"Sugoi!"  
They walked back on the stage, and Usagi looked at the audience, knowing if Mamoru was here, so were the senshi.  
Then the song started, and Usagi caught a fleeting glimpse of the four huddled in the corner as she started to sing.  
"What are the chances   
That there'd be you and me  
There is no might - have - been  
I say it's destiny  
Out of all of the lives we could live  
All of the love we could give  
Who would ever guess  
Out of all the rest  
That you would be here with me  
It's a one, one, one in a million world  
And we're two, two, two in a billion  
In a one in a million world  
Zillion stars in the sky  
Planets all spinning by  
Take away what might - have - been  
And here we are  
Again  
It's a one, one, one in a million world"  
  
Usagi sang at her four friends.  
Slowly they started smiling at her, and she smiled right back at them.  
At the end of the song, they bounded toward her.  
"We're sorry"  
"We've been acting so mean"  
"Wow, Odango Atama can sing"  
"Rei!"  
"Pththththttthhhh"  
"Ptththttthtthththh"  
And the tongue war ensued.  
Haruka and Mitchiru leaned back, and watched the spectacle.  
"Are they always like this?" Mitchiru wondered out loud.  
Ami heard the comment, and said "Worse!"  
Haruka sighed, and said under her breath, "Koneko-chan, you make strange friends."  
Then she gestured for Usagi's attention, and said, "Until we meet again, Tsukino Usagi."  
Usagi stopped mid tongue -pththth- and looked at the pair. "This is the end of this journey, ne?"  
Mitchiru nodded. "We were not supposed to meet this way, but we figured you could use the support."  
Usagi smiled at them, and said, "Domo arigatou, Haruka-san, Mitchiru-san. Until we meet again."  
  
Then the couple walked out of the Blue Café, never to return there.  
And Usagi fielded the questions that ensued.  
"Who was that guy?"  
"Who were they?"  
"What did that mean?"  
"Usagi-chan, how come you never told us you could sing?"  
"Usagi-chan..."  
  
  
Reviews are appreciated, positive or constructive criticism. Keep in mind, I'm basing this fic off crazy dreams I've had and the summaries I've read of the episodes. I have not yet seen the R series. So no flames, onegai! There is a fanfic somewhere on ASMR that uses "Insensitive", and I think part of this fic was influenced by that, however, this one is MY idea.  
Ja ne!  
LiBette  
  



End file.
